Le secret que je n'ai pas pu garder
by Brooklyn Nightingalle
Summary: "Les secrets les mieux gardés sont ceux qui n'ont jamais été demandés" Après la mort de son père, Clarke veut divulguer le déficit en oxygène de l'Arche dont personne ne se doute. De son côté, Bellamy à pour ordre de stopper Clarke, et pour récompense un droit de visite à sa petite sœur. Quand les deux se rencontrent, un pacte se créer.
1. Clarke Griffin,une bombe à désamorcée

Clarke dessinait sur le sol de sa cellule, avec un des morceaux de charbons que sa mère, Aby, arrivait à lui glisser en cachette. Clarke représentait la Terre, les courbes de ses montagnes,les vagues de ces mers et de ces océans, les animaux qui pouvaient si trouver et qu'elle avait étudier en biologie et à travers les livres, triste à l'idée de ne jamais rendre ces images réelles, ni même de pouvoir fourrer sa main dans la fourrure d'un chien ou d'un chat. Alors qu'elle était assise par terre, Clarke entendit le verrou de la porte de sa cellule coulisser. Elle ne se retourna même pas, s'attendant à ce que le garde dépose son repas, puis reparte sans même lui prêter attention.

-Clarke? Fit une voie derrière elle.

Elle se figea, son morceau de charbon lui glissa des mains et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Cela faisait quatre mois, mais elle reconnaissait cette voix comme si elle l'avait entendue hier. Clarke se releva, puis elle se retourna face au garde, nerveuse mais ravie. Elle croyait qu'il l'avait oublié.

-Bellamy...Elle murmura en réponse.

_**4 mois plus tôt**_

Les alarmes résonnaient contre les parois d'acier de l'Arche. Chaque station pouvait les entendre, qu'importe leur localisation. L'ensemble de la garde de l'Arche était à l'affût depuis que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la salle de contrôle, s'y était enfermé, et menaçait de divulguer des informations hautement confidentielles, selon le chancelier Jaha. Bellamy était devenu un garde depuis quelques semaines seulement, mais il n'avait aucune peine à exercer son métier. Ou presque pas. Faire appliquer aux autres des lois que lui-même désapprouvait lui pesait quelques problèmes sur la conscience. Si bien qu'il avait déjà laissé partir un garçon qui avait volé une pomme, épargnant sa vie à l'emprisonnement jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, puis à l'éjection dans l'espace. Il n'allait pas laisser ça arriver à une autre personne que sa sœur, Octavia, qui avait un peu plus d'un an avant d'avoir dix-huit suivait de près les autres gardes, les suivant à la trace jusqu'au lieu de crise. Il avait de la chance, le briefing venait seulement de commencer.

-Clarke Griffin, dix-sept ans, fille du membre du conseil Abigail Griffin et de Jake Griffin, qui était son mari jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse éjecter dans l'espace il y à quelques semaines pour tentative de divulgation d'informations confidentielles. Clarke s'est introduite dans la salle de contrôle alors qu'elle était vide, tôt ce matin.

Maintenant elle menace d'exposer des documents tenus secrets et qui pourraient mettre à feu et à sang la population de l'Arche. Elle a aussi affirmer qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à vider les réserves d'oxygène du vaisseau si quiconque étant armé tenterait de s'introduire dans la pièce...

«Une vraie bad-ass» à pensé Bellamy,l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Nous sommes à cours d'options: si nous utilisons un bélier pour pénétrer de force dans la salle, elle aura le temps de vider au moins un quart de nos réserves d'oxygène et nous ne sommes pas équipés pour gérer ce genre de crise. Nous n'avons aucune caméra que la suspecte n'a pas mis hors d'usage à notre service, ni aucune personne suffisamment qualifiée en psychologie ou criminologie à envoyé là-bas, dit le commandant en chef des gardes de l'Arche.

Tous ce regardaient nerveusement, inquiet à l'idée de mourir car une gamine de dix-sept ans aurait eu la stupide idée de vider les réserves d'oxygène.

-La seule possibilité à envisagée serrait de la laisser là-bas et attendre une semaine. Comme elle ne pourra pas survivre à plus de sept jours sans manger ou s'hydrater, nous pourront rentrer de force dans la salle et arrêter toute son opération sans même qu'elle y oppose une résistance.

-C'est stupide, avait murmuré Bellamy, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait parler à voix-haute.

-Excusez-moi?avait répliqué le commandant.

-Permission d'exprimer mon opinion?

-Accordé.

-Et bien, je pense que c'est stupide, répétait Bellamy sûr de lui. Une personne, aussi bête soit-elle, ne se lancerait pas dans un plan comme ça sans avoir une issue de secours. Cette Clarke n'a probablement pas agit sur un coup de tête.

-Et qu'est-ce-qui vous permet d'affirmer ça, monsieur..?

-Blake. Il y à plusieurs endroits d'où on pourrait divulguer des informations confidentielles; sur le réseau de la cafétéria, de l'infirmerie...Non, moi je pense que si elle à voulut diffuser ces informations depuis la salle de contrôle, c'est parce qu'elle savait que c'était le seul endroit où il est possible de diffuser un message ou des images sur tous les réseau en même temps, tout en restant inaccessible à l'emprise des gardes. Sa mère fait partit du conseil de l'Arche, et nous savons tous que parfois, le conseil se réunit dans cette salle, impossible d'accès à quelqu'un qui ne s'y trouve pas et totalement insonore. Cette pièce, c'est le donjon de son château-fort.

-Venez-en au point, monsieur Blake.

-Pourquoi elle n'a pas encore diffuser les informations? Elle à tout ce qu'il lui faut, et pourtant, aucun «scoop» n'est sortit de cette ?

Tout le monde se taisaient et personne n'osait se regardé dans les yeux. Ils avaient tous compris où Bellamy voulait en venir.

-Je pense que vous avez, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussit à brouillé la fréquence des ondes sur lesquelles elle avait prévue de divulguée ces informations et que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle menace de vider nos réserves d'oxygène, si elle n'a pas déjà commencé. Et je suis prêt à parier cent dollars qu'elle sait qu'elle peut contrôler les quantités d'oxygène de n'importe qu'elle endroit, et même pire.

Le commandant-en-chef le dévisageait, des pieds à la tête, se demandant pourquoi un gamin aussi intelligent n'était pas avec les ingénieurs, en train de chercher une solution à leur problème d'oxygène. Il avait fait un signe de tête au garde qui gardait la porte devant eux, et ce dernier l'avait ouverte.

-Suivez-moi, garde, il avait ordonné à Bellamy.

Ils avaient passé la porte pour se retrouvés dans une toute petit salle adjacente à la salle de contrôle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans cette pièce.

-Blake, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Non, je sais, que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais je me sens d'humeur joueuse…

-Vous voulez sauver vos fesses, vous voulez dire.

-Ne m'adresser plus jamais la parole sur un ton comme celui-là.

-C'est bon, je veux sauver les miennes aussi.

-Comme je disais, mon humeur joueuse s'interroge sur vos capacités.

-Quelles sortes de capacités? Bellamy avait demander incertain.

-Vous semblez jeune, vous êtes plutôt beau, vous êtes un garde ce qui est un symbole de force. Qu'est-ce-qu'une adolescente rêve de plus?

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne pense pas que cette fille…

-Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous en penser. Maintenant, rendez-moi votre arme. Si vous êtes chanceux, peut-être que je pourrais vous attribuer un poste à la prison des moins de dix-huit ans. Là où est votre sœur. Je suis sûr que son frère lui manque.

Bellamy avait abandonner sa matraque électrique à son commandant, en serrant les dents puis en se préparant mentalement à rentrer dans la salle de contrôle.

«C'est là que le fun commence»pensait-il, dés lors qu'il déverrouillait la porte qui mènerait soit à la perte de l'Arche, soit à sa promotion.


	2. Un secret qui ne peut être garder

_**Petite note de ma part: **_Alors déjà, merci pour vos commentaires sympas :D.

Si certains d'entre vous écrivent des fanfics the 100, je serais contentes de les lire :D Sur ce...

La porte s'était déverrouillé et Bellamy était entré dans la salle de contrôle. Dans un sens, c'était une sorte de privilège qu'on lui avait fait; de toute sa vie, sa «condition» ne l'aurait jamais menée dans un endroit pareil. Enfin, si on oubliait la partie où il devait réussir à préserver l'oxygène de l'Arche en désarmant une adolescente qui n'avait que trois ans de moins que lui, grâce à ses «atouts» en échange d'un droit de visite dans la cellule de sa petite-sœur, Octavia.

-Tes mains! Avait crié Clarke, qui se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui.*

Alors qu'il levait les mains au-dessus de sa tête avec hésitation, elle le regardait en ce demandant ce qu'il faisait. Elle l'avait vu, lui et son commandant, avoir une discussion très intéressante sur comment il pensait qu'elle pourrait rende les armes et comment ce garde devrait appliqué leur petit plan. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle ne saurait pas grâce aux caméras de surveillance?

-Je sais que tu n'es pas armé...Juste, ferme la porte !

Bellamy s'était sentit ridicule l'espace d'un instant, avant d'obtempérer et d'appuyer sur le bouton de verrouillage automatique de la porte ...Javant de se rendre compte que de se cloîtrer seul dans la salle de contrôle de l'Arche avec une potentielle tueuse en série par déficit d'oxygène, n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Où était son cerveau quand il en avait besoin?

La porte s'était refermé dans un bruit sourd et Clarke s'était en peu détendue. Elle avait tourné le dos au nouvel arrivant pour pianoter sur les touches d'un des ordinateurs dans le but de désactivé le secteur d'électricité qui contrôlait la porte. Maintenant, on ne pourrait l'ouvrir ni de l'intérieur, ni de l'extérieur. Pour Clarke, s'était toujours une chose de moins à penser. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour débrouiller les ondes des systèmes de communication de l'Arche avant qu'elle ne meure de faim dans cette salle, et elle pourrait enfin s'en remettre aux citoyens de l'Arche. Si seulement elle avait été douée avec les ordinateurs, elle aurait déjà diffuser le message.

-Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, avait commencé Clarke, depuis son fauteuil en cuir.

Elle était plus nerveuse que quiconque ne pouvait l'être en ce moment même et c'était dur de le cacher, mais pourtant elle essayait. Si ce garde se rendait compte qu'elle n'avais pas réellement l'intention de liquider les réservoirs d'oxygène de l'Arche et que tout cela n'était que du vent, ils viendraient l'arrêter pour la jeter en prison et elle n'aurait quand même pas pût diffuser son message. Ou plutôt celui de son père; il l'avait enregistré avant sa mort pour le porté à l'intention du peuple de l'Arche, sans jamais réussir à y parvenir. Si elle échouait aussi, alors rien ni personne ne sauverait l'Arche, puisque l'on ne peut pas essayer de résoudre un problème dont l'ont ne connaît même pas l'existence.

-Je n'accepterais aucun compromis.

-Pourquoi pas? avait tenté Bellamy, essayant de prendre une voix un peu mystérieuse.

Après tout, on lui avait dit de faire jouer ses atouts et les filles aimaient le mystère. Enfin il l'espérait sinon il aurait vraiment l'air stupide.

Clarke le dévisageait bouché-bée. Qu'est-ce-qui clochait avec sa voix? Enfin bref, si elle commençait à s'arrêter ou se laisser déstabiliser par de détails pareils, elle n'allait jamais y arriver.

-Aucune négociations, un point c'est tout, avait répliqué Clarke furieuse que le chancelier Jaha avait pu émettre l'hypothèse d'un potentiel compromis, alors qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire et qu'il avait déjà fait flotter son père pour la même chose.

-Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu devrais négocier...

-Je ne négocierais pas!

Ne l'avait-il donc pas écouter?

-...les termes de ton accord, il lui avait dit, toujours en utilisant une voix plus grave qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

Bellamy pensait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il n'était qu'un pigeon dans toute cette histoire. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait été assigné a cette mission c'était parce que Jaha voulait que cette situation soit réglée au plus vite et que la fameuse garde de l'arche n'était pas si compétente que ça.

-Tu es un garde, avait souligner Clarke.

-Si c'est l'uniforme qui te déranges, je peux l'enlever, avait proposé Bellamy avec un sourire, en essayant de rendre cette fille sensible à ses atouts comme on lui avait dit de le faire.

-Ne te fatigue pas pour rien. J'ai vu le moment où ton commandant t'as demandé de gagner ma confiance avec ses techniques stupides pour mieux pouvoir me poignarder dans le dos.

-Oh...C'était tout ce que Bellamy avait pu répondre mais en reprenant une voie normale cette fois-ci.

-J'ai aussi vu le moment où il as promis de t'accorder un droit de visite a ta sœur si tu réussissais. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'aimer ta sœur ou de n'être qu'une de ses personnes qu'ils prennent pour des moutons en leur cachant un secret mortel.

Bellamy avait froncé les sourcils. Il savait déjà qu'elle détenait des informations confidentielles, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Alors sans même réfléchir:

-Quel secret?il avait alors demander.

A aucun moment il n'avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas prendre connaissance des informations que Clarke cachait et il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce que l'Arche redoutait tant. Si c'était aussi grave qu'elle le prétendait, il voulait mettre sa sœur Octavia en sécurité., lui qui avait déjà faillit à la garder cacher du reste du monde. Clarke le dévisageait bizarrement. A voir l'expression sur son visage; elle hésitait.

*-Je ne veux pas être un de ces pigeons, alors dis-moi; quel secret?

Pour Clarke, si elle lui disait, cela signifiait que même dans le pire des cas, elle aurait au moins réussi à transmettre l'information à une personne, mais elle se demandait quand même ce qu'il pourrait faire d'une nouvelle pareille.

-L'Arche est défaillante, elle avait fait une pause pour lui laisser le temps de bien assimiler la nouelle. Ou plus précisément, le système d'oxygénation de l'Arche l'est. D'ici moins d'un ans, l'Arche ne serra plus en mesure de produire l'oxygène nécessaire a la survie de notre espèce.

Bellamy aurait voulu ne pas la croire, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Elle devait bien se douter qu'il ne se retournerait pas contre ses supérieurs à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une grande nouvelle, mais même, elle ne semblait pas être une de ces personnes à vous manipuler même si son chantage avec l'oxygène semblait indiquer le contraire.

-On vas tous mourir alors?

Clarke avait baissée les yeux, ne supportant plus le regard implorant de Bellamy. Même si il l'a suppliait, elle ne pourra pas lui dire que c'était faux. Certes, la réalité craignait, mais il n'y en avait pas d'autre.

-Ma sœur, moi et tout le reste de l'Arche? Elle avait doucement hoché la tête

-Et ils pensent vraiment qu'ils peuvent programmer notre mort et ne pas nous en avertir?

-Apparemment.

Bellamy avait sentit une petite boule de panique émerger dans son ventre. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois avant de mourir, comment ne pourrait-il pas paniquer? Il s'était imaginer une vie entière en tant que garde, à gravir les échelons, pour enfin commander la garde et obtenir le respect des seuls personnes qui semblaient compter sur ce vaisseau de malheur, et là, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour qu'aucune de ces choses arrivent.

-Il faut que j'aille voir ma sœur!Il faut que je la libère, que je fasse quelque chose...Elle ne peut pas mourir en n'ayant vu que l'intérieur d'une cellule et les lattes du parquet.

Clarke s'était mordue les lèvres. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui annoncer ça aussi brutalement,mais elle était tellement pressé de dire à quelqu'un la vérité. Maintenant il allait paniqué et elle était celle qui devrait gérer ça – en supposant qu'elle y arrive.

-Tu ne peux pas aller voir ta sœur maintenant.

-Et je suppose que c'est toi qui m'en empêcherais? Avait demandé Bellamy en se rapprochant du fauteuil où Clarke était assise.

-Oui, avait conclu Clarke d'une voix plus que sérieuse, se levant pour paraître un peu plus imposante.

Hors de question qu'elle laisse quiconque défaire son avait mit tellement de semaine à l'élaborer, calculant chaque issues possibles, chaque détails à ne pas négliger et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait néanmoins avec un imprévu.

-Alors je pense que nous allons avoir un problème, avait renchérit Bellamy, si proche de Clarke qu'il pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur s'affoler sous cette nouvelle mise de pression.

A suivre….


	3. 72 heures

**Ma petite note:**** Un chapitre sans flash-back pour une fois :D J'espère que vous aimerez. J'hésite à rallonger mes chapitres vous en pensez quoi? Si vous avez des questions/envies laisser un com je vous répondrais ou sinon envoyé moi un PM. Bonne lecture :D**

** Présent**

-Bellamy...Clarke murmura en réponse.

Clarke était tellement heureuse que quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère ou qu'un des gardes de la prison de l'Arche qui lui apportait habituellement son repas entre dans sa cellule, qu'elle se précipita vers Bellamy, le serrant dans ses bras.

-Merci...Merci d'être venu, souffla-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

Il était plutôt surprit qu'elle le remercie. Après tout il ne faisait que tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite quatre mois plus tôt.

Même si il appréciait leur étreinte autant qu'elle, Bellamy se sentait déjà coupable de devoir tout gâcher. Il avait attendu d'être sûr avant de venir la voir et de faire part à Clarke des mauvaises nouvelles qu'il avait apprises, puisqu'elle était déjà emprisonnée et qui ne lui restait qu'un mois avant de se faire éjecter dans l'espace. Mais maintenant, cela ne pouvait plus attendre. Il devait lui dire.

-Clarke…commença-t-il.

-Mon dieu, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est horrible ici! Je suis toujours enfermée dans cette cellule sauf dix minutes par jour durant la pause pour se doucher.

Clarke se détacha de Bellamy. Elle avait attendue qu'il vienne durant tellement de jours, qu'elle avait fini par ne plus y croire pensant qu'il avait briser leur promesse.

-J'aimerais tellement pourvoir…

-Clarke.

Elle avait tellement de chose à lui dire, à se plaindre et à critiquer auprès de lui, et pourtant il l'empêchait de parler lui son seul «ami».

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y à? Le questionna-t-elle.

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas censé être ici, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai juste échanger ma tournée de distribution des plateaux-repas avec un autre garde.

-Alors où est mon repas? Demanda-t-elle surprise de ne pas voir de plateau tout prêt à proximité.

-C'était juste un prétexte Clarke.

-Mais j'ai faim…

Bellamy la dévisagea. Elle était tellement différente de la Clarke prête à tout qu'il avait rencontré auparavant. Maintenant son seul but semblait être ce qu'elle allait manger.

Il fouillait dans les poches de sa veste et il lui donna la barre de chocolat qu'il avait gagné lors d'un bras de fer avec ses «amis» les gardes.

-Deuxièmement...J'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles. Tu ferrais mieux de t'asseoir.

Clarke suivit son conseil et s'assit sur son lit, moins que confortable tout en dégustant son premier morceau de chocolat depuis quatre mois.

-Tu te rappelles que je t'avais promis de trouver un moyen d'empêcher une hécatombe suite au déficit d'oxygène de l'Arche?

Clarke hocha la tête pour approuvée.

-Et bien, la vérité c'est que c'est impossible de ne pas tuée la moitié de l'Arche.

-Comment ça?

Bellamy prit une profonde inspiration. C'était plutôt difficile pour lui d'annoncer sa mort prochaine à une fille qui allait survivre grâce à la position sociale de sa mère.

-J'ai découvert le projet Exodus il y à quelques semaines.

-En quoi ça consiste? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant?

-Parce que «Exodus» c'est le nom de la navette spatiale censée transporté 700 personnes de l'Arche sur Terre.

-Seulement 700 personnes? Mais nous sommes au moins 3000 à vivre sur l'Arche!

-Clarke. C'est le seul vaisseau construit et utilisable de l'Arche tant que l'on à encore de l'oxygène.

Clarke se releva, faisait face à Bellamy, et en ayant peur de comprendre.

-Cela veut dire que seulement 700 personnes vont vivre?

-Et pas n'importe lesquelles, répliqua-t-il avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Clarke, ils ont déjà fait fait les listes.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Alors quoi ils décident de qui vit et de qui meurt?

-Exactement. Et les critères de sélections sont on ne peut plus discriminatoires.

Clarke s'adossa au mur, toujours en train de regarder Bellamy. Il se pourrait qu'il soit la dernière personne qui elle parle. Après tout elle était une prisonnière de l'Arche, alors elle ne serrait probablement pas sur les listes des personnes secourus.

-Tu vois s'ils suivait la logique ils auraient choisis de prendre les personnes en bonnes santé d'abord. Et pourtant, Mark Rugger est sur cette liste.

-Tu parles d'un des membres du conseil? Celui qui est atteint d'un cancer au foie?

-C'est bien lui. Je me suis renseigné discrètement et avec son cancer au stade 3, il ne serra pas capable de survivre sur Terre plus de quelques mois voir une année s'il est chanceux. Mais pourtant il est sur la liste.

-C'est injuste!

-Je sais. Il y à aussi Adèle Martin. Elle à presque quatre-vingt douze ans, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'elle survive au voyage et pourtant, elle à un ticket VIP.

-Mais pourquoi ils font ça? Ils ont piochés les noms au hasard ou quoi?

-Crois-moi, cela aurait été plus juste.

Clarke se doutait de quelque chose quand elle se rappela qu'Adèle Martin avec été chancelière il y à une quarantaine d'année mais elle refusa d'y croire.

-Voyons si tu trouves. Sur la liste, il y à une détenue mineure et qui est censée être éjecter le mois prochain; Clarke Griffin.

Ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle, si bien qu'elle se retrouva le cul par Terre, elle aurait vraiment du écouter Bellamy.

-Alors je ne vais pas mourir? Je suis «sauvée»?

-Non, contrairement à 2300 autres personnes tu ne vas pas mourir. Et pourquoi? Parce que ta mère est la conseillère et une amie du chancelier Jaha.

Clarke savait que ce n'était pas juste, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était sauvée, tous ces efforts pour avertir les autres de la mort de l'Arche ne serraient pas en vain puisqu'elle allait être sauvée! Elle et 699 autres personnes!

-Pourquoi tu souris? Tu te rends compte que plus de personne vont mourir que vivre?

Clarke commença à s'énerver intérieurement. Elle s'en rendais compte mais…

-Excuse-moi de vouloir être optimiste et de penser qu'au lieu de tous mourir, 700 humains vont subsister, juste assez pour repeupler notre Terre.

-Clarke! C'est affreux ce qu'ils font!

Bellamy avait les poings serrés et les phalanges blanches. Jusqu'à présent il s'était retenu de dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment devant Clarke, mais puisqu'elle l'y obligeait…

-Ces 700 personnes ne méritent pas de vivre et de représenter l'espèce humaine! Ce ne sont que ceux qui sont jugés comme important du point de vue social! Qu'une bande de vautour avide de pouvoir mais effrayé à l'idée de devoir faire le travail seul!

Clarke rigola amèrement.

-Tu dis cela juste parce que tu n'es pas sur cette liste, tout comme ta sœur!

Bellamy se dirigea vers Clarke qui se releva quand elle vit l'expression dans le fond des yeux de Bellamy eu sérieusement peur. Il ne la touchait pas mais à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas de plus vers elle, elle s'adossait un peu plus contre le mur.

-Ma sœur mérite autant que toi d'être sur cette navette.

-Tu parles. Ta sœur ne devrait même pas être née.

Bellamy voulut frapper Clarke. Mais ce n'était pas son genre lors il se contenta de lui mettre une paire de claque mentalement et d'encadrer son visage en mettant ses deux poings contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivée?

-Excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir être quelqu'un de pessimiste comme toi et de penser plus aux 700 potentiels vivants qu'aux 2300 morts certaines.

-Non, je veux dire, qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivée pendant ton temps en cellule? Tu voulais que tout le mode sachent que l'Arche était défaillante il y à moins de quatre mois pour pouvoir sauver le maximum de monde. Et là, tu ne penses qu'à sauvée tes fesses!

-Et bien peut-être que tu ne me connais pas Bellamy!

Leurs visages étaient si prêts l'un de l'autre que si quelqu'un serrait entré dans la cellule à ce moment-là, il aura penser à une retrouvaille entre deux amoureux et pas le moindre du monde à une dispute.

-Peut-être qu'après ces quatre mois, à attendre que tu pointes le bout de ton nez, j'ai fini par perdre espoir. Par me dire que je ne reverrais jamais l'air libre un jour. Alors excuse-moi d'être ravie de savoir que je vais allée sur Terre et que je vais pouvoir enfin vivre!

Bellamy était dégoûté quand il s'éloigna lentement de Clarke. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être égoïste à ce point. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait même pas fini de lui dire ce qu'il avait découvert. Il était sortit de la cellule, la refermant sans toutefois la verrouillée, ce que Clarke ne remarqua pas, et il la dévisagea comme si il ne la connaissait pas. Il avait été stupide de penser que quelques heures ensemble il y à plusieurs mois avaient fait d'eux des confidents, voir des "partenaires de crime"

-Profite bien de tes dernières 72 heures sur l'Arche.

** A suivre dans les prochains jours ( J'ai retrouver mon inspiration :D )**


	4. Octavia

**_Ma petite note: _**J'espère que vous aimerez :D

71 heures et 59 minutes…

C'était tout ce qui lui restait à vivre. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Clarke et leur dispute - ce qui était plutôt normal car elle venait de se finir il y à moins d'une minute. Alors qu'il faisait dos à la grille de la cellule de Clarke, il décida de partir et de laisser la porte de sa cellule ouverte. De cette manière, si elle venait à réalisé à quel point elle venait d'être égoïste et qu'elle décidait de venir le retrouver pour l'aider à essayer d'empêcher ce vaisseau Exodus de décoller afin d'essayer de sauver la totalité de l'Arche, elle pourrait le faire sans problèmes. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le garde suivant vienne refermer la porte.  
>Dans un sens, il la comprenait; il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait et était pour que sa sœur Octavia ait une place sur cette navette et puisse vivre la vie qu'il n'aurait jamais.<p>

Il aurait même pu tuer pour que sa sœur vive une vraie vie, mais pas au point de laisser 2300 personnes pour mortes, qu'importe à quel point il aimait sa sœur.

71 heures et 58 minutes...

Bellamy décida d'arrêter de penser à tout ça, et d'agir au lieu de réfléchir.  
>Qu'est-ce-qu'il devrait faire en premier afin de ne pas gâcher le temps qui lui restait?<br>Octavia. Elle était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, donc c'était la personne qu'il devait essayée de sauvée en premier et à n'importe quel prix.  
>Il longea les cellules des prisonniers juvéniles, évitant de s'attarder sur ces adolescents qui -pour la plupart- n'avaient commis que des crimes mineurs, sachant qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de faire partit du personnel de l'Arche qui les avaient arrêtes et condamnés à attendre leur mort, enfermés entre quatre murs. Il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage où était censé être la cellule d'Octavia. Il s'arrêta devant sa grille et il sortit ses clés pour ouvrir la grille. C'est là qu'il remarqua que la silhouette de la brune qui était assise sur le lit lui sembla légèrement différente de celle de sa sœur.<p>

-O, c'est toi?

La fille qu'il pensait être sa sœur tourna la tête vers lui. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas les yeux vert clairs, pleins d'étincelles, de frustration et de colère de sa sœur mais des yeux bruns, ni même ses jolies pommettes ou les traits fins de son visage.

-Qu'est-ce-que...?

Il rentra dans la cellule après avoir déverrouillé le verrou précipitamment.

La fille se releva en alerte, faisant face à Bellamy, les poings serrés en cas d'attaque.

-Qu'est-ce-qui est arrivé à ma sœur?

L'inconnue fronça les sourcils, étonnée que quelqu'un veuille voir cette lunatique.

-Si tu parles de la folle qui a agressé trois gardes avec le couteau en plastique de son plateau-repas, on est venue la cherché il y à même pas dix minutes pour essayer de la transférée dans une cellule plus sécurisée.

-Essayer?

-Cette timbrée ne s'est pas laissée faire.

Il sourit en se disant que c'était bien sa sœur d'être une vraie battante, tout en regrettant son mauvais-timing.

-Elle a mordue un des gardes et elle s'est enfuie en courant.

Et merde! Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tout en se sentant remplit de regrets. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se libère juste avant qu'il vienne la faire évadée de sa cellule? Il n'aurait jamais du lui dire à propos du décollage de la navette Exodus et du «compte à rebours» de 72 heures. En fait il n'aurait jamais dû lui parler du déficit en oxygène de l'Arche.

**_I mois…_**

Bellamy était si proche de Clarke qu'il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur s'affoler sous cette nouvelle mise de pression.

Elle venait juste d'essayer de l'empêcher d'aller voir sa sœur et il n'avait aucune envie d'en rester là.

-Pousse-toi de mon chemin, avait-il ordonné à Clarke qui se tenait devant lui.

-Oh et pourquoi je ferais ça? avait répondu Clarke, du tac au tac.

-Parce que tu sais très bien que je suis plus fort que toi, avait argumenté Bellamy, bien qu'il n'avait aucune intention de frapper une femme et encore moins, une adolescente, malgré qu'elle -comme dirait sa sœur- portait des couilles comme un homme.

-Et tu sais très bien que j'ai coupé l'électricité du secteur qui alimente la porte et que je suis la seule dans cette pièce à savoir comment réalimenter ce circuit électrique.

Bellamy avait sourit avec sarcasme.

-Tu es intelligente pour une fille dans ton genre.

C'était alors le tour de Clarke de «rigoler» . Ce qu'il venait de dire était aussi insultant que s'il venait de dire qu'elle faisait quelque chose «comme une fille». Depuis quand c'était une insulte d'être une fille, ou d'appartenir à une certaine catégorie de personne?

-Je suis sûr que tu feras le bon choix en me laissant dire à ma sœur la vérité, continuait à argumenter dans le but de lui faire changer d'avis.

-Je me fiche de ta sœur, Blake. Je veux pouvoir dire la vérité à l'Arche entière.

Bellamy s'était approché de Clarke, espérant l'impressionné avec la carrure forte de son corps.

-Alors commence par ma sœur.

-Je ne te laisserais pas sortir de cette pièce avant que tes supérieurs n'auront pas rétablis les réseaux de communications des stations de l'Arche.

Bellamy avait soupiré, puis s'était retourné, commençant à faire les cents pas dans la pièce de la même manière que Clarke, quand elle était stressée et essayait de réfléchir au calme.

-Et si je n'avais pas besoin de sortir de la pièce?

Clarke leva un de ses sourcils, le dévisageant comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse connerie du monde.

-Je te dirais que tu es fou. Tous les systèmes de communications pour communiquer avec les autres stations sont...

-Exactement!

_D'acooooooord,_ avait pensé Clarke intérieurement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de où il voulait en venir.

Devant son expression confuse, Bellamy s'expliqua:

-La prison de l'Arche ne fait pas partie de ce réseau de communication, donc peut-être qu'on peut trouver un moyen d'introduire un message et...

-Blake. Même si j'arrivais à faire tout ce que tu me dis, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire parvenir le message directement à ta sœur. Au mieux, j'arriverais à provoquer une émeute en informant tous les prisonniers d'un coup.

Clarke souhaitait vraiment divulguer l'information, mais pas aux personnes enfermées dans des cellules à cause de crimes qu'ils avaient commis, et pleines de rage car les sentences étaient souvent ridicules par rapport à l'acte effectué. Elle devait informer la classe ouvrière en premier.

-Les interphones!

Clarke avait sursauté, puis s'était tournée vers lui, ne comprenant toujours pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur d'une prison avant.  
>Bellamy commença à lui expliquer que chaque cellule disposait d'un interphone afin de permettre d'envoyer un signal au détenu en cas d'incendie ( de la même manière que les grilles étaient automatisées afin de s'ouvrir si les détecteurs de fumées s'activaient) ou de diffuser un message pré-enregistré afin de prévenir le prisonnier lorsqu'il devait se préparer afin d'aller à la douche, recevoir une visite ( même si peu de personnes avait un laisser-passer), ou d'autres petites choses comme ça.<p>

-Il te suffit juste de hacker le réseau qui relie les interphone pour que je puisse parler à Octavia et lui dire que je vais la mettre en sécurité! Tu peux faire ça?

Clarke avait sourit lorsqu'il lui avait dit «Il te suffit juste». Pour qui il la prenait? La rabaissant, puis quelques minutes après, la prenant pour une super informaticienne.

-Je peux. Cela prendrait quelques heures, mais je peux, avait-elle confirmé.

Bellamy l'avait dévisagé avec des étincelles dans les yeux, presque certain d'être arrivé à un compromis avec cette Clarke. Sauf que….

-Qu'est-ce-que tu m'offres en échange?

Bellamy s'était gelé sur place, incapable de la prendre en sérieux.

-Sérieusement? Je t'offre l'opportunité de révéler un problème majeur de l'Arche à une personne de plus, et tu veux encore quelque chose d'autre?

-Exactement. Seul problème, je ne sais pas ce que tu as à offrir.

-Pour que ma sœur sache quel danger elle court? Tout, affirma Bellamy qui pensait que si sa sœur savait ce qui se passait, elle pourrait se préparer à tout, au lieu de se faire prendre au dépourvut.

Clarke avait été touchée par cette marque d'affection envers sa sœur. De plus, si elle lui rendait ce service, elle gagnerait sûrement sa reconnaissance, et alors, peut-être qu'il accepterait d'essayer de convaincre ses supérieurs d'éteindre le brouilleur de fréquence qui l'empêchait d'achever son plan -presque- parfait. Enfin, en dernier cas de mesure et si elle se décidait à ré-ouvrir cette fichue porte.

-Je sais que j'ai dit que j'étais contre un compromis, mais je te propose un marché: je lance les programmes de l'ordinateur pour que tu puisses informer ta sœur, et pendant ce temps tu m'aide à trouver une solution à cet immense merdier.

-Et si on n'en trouves pas?

-Je suppose que ta sœur n'aura pas le plaisir de parler à son «adorable» frère.

PRESENT

-N'empêche que c'est bizarre, murmura la prisonnière.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Et bien, j'ai déjà essayé de m'échapper une fois tu sais, histoire de tenter ma chance, et les gardes ont tout de suite lancé un avis de recherche sur moi. Mais avec elle, c'est comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire.

La fille bougeait vers Bellamy, et du coup vers la sortie. Elle profita que Bellamy soit en train de penser que les gardes n'en avait plus rien à faire d'eux comme ils ferraient sûrement partit du convoi Exodus, pour le dépasser et courir vers la sortie. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Mais après tout, autant laisse à cette fille les ( il regarda sa montre) 71 heures et 49 minutes qui lui restait à vivre.

Il décida de faire le point. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas pu retrouvé sa sœur. Comment allait-il pouvoir la mettre en sécurité? Si elle était là, il aurait essayer de la faire embarqué clandestinement dans la soute oxygénée du vaisseau, mais cette dernière allait être fermée au moins 48 heures avant le décollage du vaisseau. Il se devait d'envisager une autre possibilité de la sauver. Mais comment? Rien n'empêchera le vaisseau de décoller!

Rien, à part une foule en colère.

Peut-être que c'était enfin le moment de dévoilé le secret qu'il gardait, ainsi que Clarke et Octavia, depuis quatre mois,et qu'importe si les conséquences étaient un immense bain de sang ou une guerre civile.

Après tout, 2300 personnes étaient déjà sur le point de mourir.

_A suivre..._


	5. La promesse

**Ma petite note:**** Alors déjà, je vous souhaite à tous une Bonne Année :D**

**Et comme je l'avais dit, voici un chapitre plus long :D (environ 800 à 1000 mots de plus). J'espère que ça vous plaira :D**

* * *

><p><strong>-Profite bien de tes dernières 72 heures sur l'Arche.<strong>

Clarke était toujours adossée contre le mur, à l'intérieur de sa cellule, ses yeux fixant le dos de Bellamy. Qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait dire par là? Qu'il ne lui restait que 72 heures à vivre sur l'Arche, avant d'aller sur Terre? Après tout, si elle était censée faire partie des privilégiés ayant l'opportunité d'avoir une chance de vivre sur Terre, elle ne pouvait pas se faire éjecter dans l'espace entre temps. Elle mourait d'envie de demander à Bellamy ce qui allait se passer, mais, à cause de sa fierté, elle ne le fit pas. Hors de question qu'elle lui demande de l'aide cette fois.

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 mois plus tôt…<em>**

Clarke et Bellamy étaient tous les deux assis directement sur le sol, leurs jambes étendues devant eux et le dos contre une des parois d'acier de la salle de contrôle.

-Alors, une idée? Avait demandé Clarke impatiente.

-Toujours pas, lui avait répondu Bellamy à bout de nerfs.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il essayait de trouver une solution pour Clarke, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait eu l'ombre d'une idée, elle impliquait la prison, une vie de fugitive sur l'Arche – ce qui était quasiment impossible- ou alors une sortie dans l'espace indéfinie.

Bellamy s'était prit la tête dans les mains, ayant l'impression que son cerveau était en compote, puis s'était frotté les yeux, fatigué de sa journée. Ce matin, il avait été réveillé sur les chapeaux de roues à cause d'une violente altercation entre deux gardes, les deux étant suffisamment armés pour tuer l'autre, ou du moins engendrés des lésions irréversibles chez l'autre. Cette dispute étant survenue dans son secteur de patrouille, le son de la voix de son commandant à travers son talkie-walkie l'avait réveillé, et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé, seul, à devoir calmé une bagarre. Après avoir pris quelques coups, on l'avait assigné à la surveillance de la distribution des rations, étant surpris du nombre de personne qui faisait du troc afin d'échanger le peu de nourriture ou de fourniture dont elles avaient le droit, contre quelques chose qui leur était essentiel, ou de l'alcool. Toujours en alerte, malgré ces quatre pauvres heures de sommeil, Bellamy avait surprit un enfant qui volait une pomme, mais il l'avait laissé partir après l'avoir mis en garde et avoir mis la pomme sur son compte. Il pouvait très bien vivre, même sans avoir son fruit de la journée. Ensuite, alors qu'il était censé être de repos après avoir enchaîné presque onze heures de service puisqu'il avait dû patrouille dans les station les plus proches le l'Arche, toutes les alarmes de l'Arche avaient retentis en même temps, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait été assignée à la mission Clarke.

-Tu vas bien? Lui avait demandé Clarke en voyant sa mauvaise mine.

Elle avait vu des patient de sa mère atteint de grave maladie et pourtant moins pâle que lui. Bellamy avait tourné sa tête vers Clarke, en se disant qu'il aurait bien besoin de parler à quelqu'un depuis que sa mère c'était fait éjecter et que sa sœur avait été mise en prison à cause de son imprudence.

-Honnêtement? Non. Mon supérieur me surcharge de travail pour me punir d'avoir aidé à cacher ma sœur.. Ma sœur qui d'ailleurs, est en prison; comme si avoir dû se cacher sous le parquet pendant seize ans n'était pas une punition suffisante. Ma mère est morte, éjecter devant mes yeux, pour voir eu ma sœur…

Bellamy avait fait une pause, comme submergé par ses propres problèmes.

-C'est juste que parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir suivre le file ma propre vie.

Clarke comprenait, sûrement mieux que quiconque ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Comme si le monde continuait de tourner autour de toi, et que tu n'en faisait pas partie?

Bellamy avait froncé les sourcils, puis il s'était rappelé ce qu'il avait entendu lors du briefing: «Clarke Griffin, dix-sept ans, fille du membre du conseil Abigail Griffin et de Jake Griffin, qui était son mari jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse éjecter dans l'espace il y à quelques semaines pour tentative de divulgation d'informations confidentielles.».

-La vie sur l'Arche craint, avait conclu Bellamy avec l'approbation de Clarke.

Clarke avait soupiré avant de vider son sac à son tour. Et étrangement, cela lui avait fait du bien de parler avec lui jusqu'à ce que les programmes qu'elle avait lancés pour arriver à hacker le système de communication de la prison.

-On dirait que tu vas pouvoir parler à ta sœur après tout, avait murmuré Clarke tout en se relevant lentement.

-Mais, on a toujours pas trouvé un plan pour que tu les forcent à rétablir le système de communication entre les stations…

-Juste...Parle à ta sœur. On pourra toujours trouver une idée après.

Il s'était relevé à son tour, puis il avait ressenti l'envie de prendre Clarke dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit.

-Merci, il avait murmuré si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

Les joues roses, Clarke avait bredouillé quelques mots sur ce qu'elle devait faire pour accéder à l'interphone de sa sœur, se soustrayant à son étreinte, gênée. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

Clarke avait touché l'écran tactile de part en part, sous le regard incompréhensif de Bellamy.

-Ok, maintenant, il te suffit juste de parler...Clarke avait mit le micro devant lui, debout à ses côtés.

-O? avait demandé Bellamy dans le micro.

Puis il s'était tourné ver Clarke pour lui demandé si elle n'avait pas la vidéo.

Une fois qu'elle avait réussit à détourner le flux vidéo de la caméra de surveillance de la cellule d'Octavia, Bellamy avait remercié Clarke d'un mouvement de menton, puis s'était assuré que sa sœur soit seule et non pas avec un garde.

-O? avait-il répété plus fort.

Sur la vidéo, ils avaient tous les deux vus sa sœur en train de se diriger plus près du haut-parleur.

-Bell? Avait-elle répondue, la voie pleine de joie et de surprise.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué…

Clarke s'était éloignée afin de leur laisser un semblant d'intimité.

* * *

><p>-Maintenant que tu as fini de parler à Octavia, dit-moi la vérité. Est-ce qu'il y à la moindre chance que je m'en sortes d'ici vivante?<p>

Bellamy lui avait déjà parlé du plan des gardes, qui était de l'affaiblir en la laissant se déshydrater et s'affamer pendant une semaine, avant de lancer l'assaut à l'aide d'explosif pour forcer l'entrée de la porte. Et comme elle était ici depuis près de 28 heures...

-Sans mon aide,non.

-Et, est-ce-qu'il n'y à aucune chance, que je sorte de cette salle sans avoir aucunes conséquences qui vont me retombées dessus?

Elle savait déjà qu'elle était la réponse, mais elle voulait quand même voir s'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'elle ait tord.

-Non.

Bellamy lui avait donné une tape amicale sur l'épaule, comme il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas du genre à câliner les autres, ou même se laisser câliner.

-Admettons que j'accepte ton aide, quel serait ton plan?

-Et bien…

Bellamy avait songé aux avantages qu'il pourrait avoir si c'était lui qui la menottait et la mettait en prison. Il pourrait aller visiter sa sœur en prison, et il aurait sa promotion.

-Je pourrais te mettre en état d'arrestation,puis après que tu es réactivé l'électricité cette porte, je n'aurais qu'à prétendre que j'ai réussit à te faire changer d'idée ou à te contrôler…

-Et j'irais en prison, avait finit Clarke. C'est vraiment inévitable, n'est-ce-pas?

Il avait hoché la tête, tous les deux étant face à face près des ordinateurs.

-Alors, mon père à échoué à diffuser la vérité, et maintenant c'est à mon tour d'échoué…

Des larmes avait remplis ses yeux bleus et fatigués. Elle en avait marre de tous ces obstacles qui lui bloquaient le chemin.

-Clarke? Bellamy avait fait un pas en avant vers elle, mais tout en restant à quelque centimètres d'elle. Tu n'es plus la seule à savoir maintenant.

-Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose…

-Ça va peut-être te paraître étonnant, mais je ne tiens pas à mourir sur l'Arche, et je connaît au moins 3000 personnes qui pensent comme moi. Enfin qui le ferraient si elles savaient.

-Mais elles ne savent pas.

Bellamy avait claqué des doigts, signe qu'il avait trouvé une idée.

-Faisons un pacte : tu me laisses avoir mes privilèges en faisant comme si j'avais réussit à t'arrêter, et en échange,je te promet de dire à tout le monde la vérité sur le déficit en oxygène de l'Arche.

Et alors qu'il avait sa main tendu vers elle, attendant qu'elle scelle le pacte qui lui semblait parfait pour eux deux.

-Je...Écoute: je veux que tu révèle la vérité, mais d'abord, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose d'autre.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Certaines personnes comme le chancelier Jaha savent et je doute qu'ils vont juste attendre leur mort, sans rien tenter.

Clarke repensa à ce que sa mère avait dit il y à plusieurs jours, regardant cette immense étoile qui réchauffait la Terre depuis une des fenêtres de leur chambre: «Quand je pourrais sentir le soleil sur ma peau...».

-Trouve ce dont il s'agit, parle moi en, puis après, tu dira la vérité aux autres habitants de l'Arche, qu'importe à quel point cela fait mal, et qu'importe ce que j'en pense. Ils méritent de savoir. Ça marche?

-Ça marche, avait-il répondu, tout en lui retournant sa poignée de main.

* * *

><p><strong><em>De nos jours...<em>**

Le temps qu'elle se remémore le sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'il lui avait passé les menottes, Bellamy était partit.

* * *

><p>Clarke gribouillait furieusement sur le sol de sa cellule depuis au moins une dizaine de minutes. D'habitude quand elle était en colère elle essayait de distraire son esprit en dessinant des images de la Terre, et de comment le monde d'en bas ressemblait selon elle. Mais pas cette fois. La seule chose qu'elle se sentait de faire, c'était gribouiller et essayer de faire disparaître le dessin précédent, c'est-à-dire une réplique presque exacte de la tête de Bellamy. Avant, chaque fois qu'elle regardait ce graffiti, elle se sentait rassuré et elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en faisant un pacte avec lui. Mais maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle ressentait en le voyant c'était de la rage, le sentiment d'être incomprise et de la tristesse. Elle se devait découvrir cela. A force d'appuyer sur son morceaux de charbon, celui-ci se brisa entre ses doigts.<p>

«Merde!» pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. «Idiot de Bellamy!»

-Waouh, quelqu'un est vraiment énerve,murmura une fille derrière-elle. Étrangement, elle crût reconnaître la voix, mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne sa tête et la voit.

-Octavia ?demanda Clarke extrêmement confuse. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici?

Cette dernière poussa la grille mal fermée, passa devant Clarke, puis s'affala sur son lit.

-J'ai réussie à mordre un de ces enfoirés de garde pendant qu'il essayait de me mettre dans un prison encor plus horrible.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce-que t'as encore fait?

-Il se peut que j'ai peut-être ou peut-être planté un autre garde avec un couteau en plastique…

Parfois, cette fille était vraiment flippante.

-Est-ce-que c'est...le visage de mon frère ?

Octavia contemplait le haut de la tête de son frère, seule partie de son visage qui n'était pas recouverte par des traits de charbon.

-On s'est disputé. Puis se rappelant que Octavia était aussi dans la confidence, elle ajouta que c'était à cause du vaisseau Exodus.

-Pourquoi? Il t'as dit à propos de son plan de secours?

Clarke tilta. Comme il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire grand-chose avant qu'ils commencent à se disputer, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait.

-Quoi? Quel plan?

-Je te le dirais quand tu me diras à propos de quoi vous vous êtes disputé.

Clarke reconnut le trait négociateur qu'elle avait déjà vu chez Bellamy; ils se ressemblait tellement.

-On parlait des 700 personnes qui allaient être sauvées en allant sur Terre, et il m'a parlé des listes et…

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se sentait honteuse de dire ce qu'elle avait dit à Bellamy avant.

-Et...reprit-elle, j'étais d'accord avec le fait de laisser 2300 personnes mourir car…car je faisais

partie des personnes qui allaient être sauvées…

Octavia se redressa avec un doute. C'était bien la Clarke dont Bellamy lui avait rabâché les oreilles? Parce que jusque là, elle ne semblait pas être la battante qu'il lui avait décrit.

Clarke prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-C'est ces quatre mois dans cette stupide cellule…

-Quatre mois? Ne me dit pas que tu vas te laisser anéantir pour quatre mois de prison? Répondit Octavia avec une voie qui fit Clarke se sentir encore plus ridicule. J'ai passée presque seize ans de ma vie à devoir me cacher sous le plancher, en ayant peur d'être découverte et de provoquer la mort

de ma mère et des ennuis à mon frère. Et maintenant, je suis dans cette prison depuis presque un an! Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de vivre, alors que les personnes comme toi, ils ont tout eu!

Clarke soupira, forcée d'admettre que cette fille qu'elle rencontrait en chair et en os pour la première

fois avait raison.

-C'est vrai...J'ai totalement paniqué pour quelques mois passés seul dans une prison, alors que

d'autre ont eu bien pire, sanglota Clarke. Je n'ai jamais été habituée à manqué ou être privée de quelque chose, parce que j'avais tout. Voir trop.

Octavia hocha la tête, en accord avec Clarke, puis elle s'assit sur le lit.

-J'ai eu tord, conclua Clarke. Je dois trouver Bellamy et…

-A propos de ça,l'interrompit Octavia. J'ai peur qu'il est décidé d'avoir recours aux grands moyens.

-Comment ça? Demanda Clarke.

-Son plan de secours c'est de déclencher une guerre civile.

Clarke resta sans voix, estomaquée. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle voulait dire par«déclencher une guerre civile»?

-Si je connais bien mon frère, il ne va pas tarder à faire savoir que dans moins de 72 heures, tout le monde sera mort, sauf 2300 personnes.

-Mais, admettons que si le vaisseau Exodus décolle, cela ne fera pas plus d'oxygène pour nous?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, si ils décollent, ils pompent nos réserves d'oxygène et d'énergie, nous plongeant dans une sorte de chute de température qui pourrait nous tuer avant le manque d'oxygène.

-On doit les empêcher de décoller.

-Cela veut dire que tu ne compte pas prendre place à bord?

Clarke souria tristement, en sachant que sa mère et que toutes les personnes qu'elle avait fréquenté jusqu'à son emprisonnement allait être dans cette navette et que, d'une certaine manière, elle allait les trahir

-Ce vaisseau va devoir se passer de moi.

Octavia souria en retour, se levant du lit, et sortant un briquet de sa poche. Elle fit rouler la roulette, et alors, une flamme émergea du petit briquet, éclairant d'une manière machiavélique le visage d'Octavia,malgré la lumière déjà allumée.

-Prête à saboter l'Arche?

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**PS: Je commence une autre histoire avec The 100 (Bellarke),qui se situe avant les bombes et la création de l'Arche, j'ai juste publié un petit prologue pour l'instant, mais si vous pensez que ça pourrait vous intéresser, jetez-y un coup d'oeil :D**


	6. 71 heures

**-Prête à saboter l'Arche?**

-Où est-ce que tu as eu ce briquet? Demanda Clarke inquiète.  
>-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui circule par ici. Le marchandage et la contre-bande y sont pire que dans les autres stations, commenta Octavia en chuchotant.<br>Elles étaient toutes les deux sorties de la cellule de Clarke, profitant de la rareté de la fréquence des rondes des gardes de l'Arche, étant donné qu'il ne restait environ que moins de 71 heures avant le décollage de la navette Exodus et qu'ils étaient sûrement assignés à/ la protection du vaisseau ainsi qu'à la prévention d'éventuelle fuite d'informations. Elles avaient passé presque trois quarts d'heure à réfléchir ensemble, avant de trouver un plan concret et réalisable. Elles voulaient toutes les deux crées une distraction en enclenchant les détecteurs de fumée de la prison pour embrouiller l'esprit des gardes. De plus, cela ferait aussi raisonnée l'alarme incendie et débloquerait l'unique issue de secours permettant de rejoindre les autres stations. Mais leur plan rencontrait deux problèmes.

Déjà, les détecteurs de fumée. Comment pouvaient-elles allumer un feu sans qu'aucun garde ne le remarque? Le temps que la fumée atteigne le détecteur, un des gardes de la prochaine ronde aurait déjà eu le temps de l'éteindre. Si elle voulait utilisées cette possibilité, elles devraient utiliser un accélérant, mais Octavia lui avait assuré qu'entre dénicher un briquet et de l'essence, il y avait une énorme différence. Et puis Clarke savait déjà que sur l'Arche, chaque goutte d'essence était considérée comme un véritable trésor et était immédiatement utilisée pour le programme aérospatial, dans le but de remplir les potentiels réservoirs de futur vaisseau, dont l'Exodus. Elles devaient trouvées un autre moyen. Peut-être qu'elles pouvaient utilisées le briquet et l'allumé juste au-dessus du détecteur. Il leur fallait juste trouvé une manière d'y accéder, le petit appareil étant installé au plafond, à quelques mètres du sol. S'il semblait évident que Clarke ne pouvait pas faire la courte échelle à Octavia, elle pouvait toujours se servir des lampes suspendues au plafond. C'était un vieux type de lampe, un modèle rectangle de plus ou moins un mètre sur vingts centimètres et qui en principe devrait supporter le poids d'Octavia. Clarke avait eu l'idée de nouer son drap et ceux supplémentaires que sa mère lui avait fait parvenir par le biais d'un garde ( avec la limite de chauffage que la prison devait veiller à ne pas excéder, les nuits froides étaient aussi fréquentes que les nouveaux venus), puis de faire passer cette "corde" au-dessus la lampe. De cette manière, Clarke tiendrait et tirerait sur une extrémité du drap, alors que Octavia escaladerait depuis l'autre.

Ensuite, les prisonniers. Dès que le détecteur aurait détecté la fumée, toutes les grilles des centaines de cellules s'ouvriront, puisqu'elles étaient synchronisées avec la porte de sortie, qui normalement, était censée se déverrouillée quelques instants après celles des prisonniers. Les détenus, mineurs comme elles, serraient déstabilisées pendant quelques secondes, voir minutes, avant de reprendre leurs esprits et de vouloir s'attaquer aux gardes, voir même à Clarke, s'ils se rendaient compte de qui elle était vraiment. Pour eux, elles ne serrait qu'une des privilégiées de l'Arche, une gamine bonne à rien et qui aurait trop abusée de ces avantages puis se serait retrouvée dans la prison par erreur ou pour ne pas que le chancelier se mette à dos le "petit" peuple de l'Arche, soit la classe ouvrière: plus nombreux, mais bien moins influant.

Si Clarke et Octavia voulaient avoir une chance de les contrôler, voir même de les rallier à leur projet d'empêcher le décollage du vaisseau Exodus, elles devraient profiter de leur période de confusion. C'était une minuscule fenêtre d'ouverture, mais elles devaient la tenter. Une fois l'alarme déclenchée, elles n'auraient aucun moyen de s'enfermer dans une cellule pour se protéger. Soit les détenus les aideraient, soit ils les ignoreraient, soit ils les tueraient à cause de leur colère et sous l'emprise de l'ivresse de leur nouvelle liberté.

Clarke et Octavia se turent, attendirent que le garde passe, se tassant dans l'ombre et en cachant les draps du mieux possible. Ensuite, elle mirent leur plan à exécution, faisant passés les draps au dessus des lampes, Clarke agrippant fermement un bout alors que Octavia escaladait à partir de l'autre côté. Alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée suffisamment en hauteur, Octavia lâcha prudemment la corde d'une main, puis elle prit le briquet coincé entre sa peau et l'élastique de son pantalon. Sa main tremblait et pour ne pas retomber au sol, elle dût enrouler ses jambes autour des draps noués. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps lorsqu'elle vu le visage rouge de Clarke, signe d'un grand effort, même si cette dernière ne se plaignait pas. Elle fit roulé la roulette, puis plaça la flamme émergente devant le détecteur, attendant quelques instants avant de voir la petite lumière bleue devenir rouge. A ce moment, elle se fit glisser jusqu'au sol, entendant l'alarme se déclenchée. Clarke se rapprocha d'elle, inquiète:

-Plus que trente secondes….

C'était le temps qui restait avant que toutes les grilles de la prison s'ouvrent.

Elles ont à peine entendues les gardes arrivés, qu'ils pointèrent déjà leur arme sur elles. Elle levèrent toutes les deux les mains en l'air, de peur de se faire électrocuter. S'en suivit un face à face silencieux, puis ils se rapprochèrent d'elles afin de leur passer les menottes,mais, plusieurs déclics presque simultanés se firent entendre, suivit d'une série de murmures.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous retournez..murmura Octavia, une fausse expression de sympathie transparaissant sur son visage.

Ce qui semblait être le chef de l'escadron des gardes de la prison analysa la situation, regardant alternativement la porte, puis les adolescents qui sortaient de leur cellule.

-Repli! Ordonna-t-il au reste de la garde.

Les soldats abandonnèrent l'idée de les menotter et se dirigèrent tous vers l'entré de la prison, qui semblait s'ouvrir, au trot.

Clarke et Octavia se regardèrent instinctivement. Toutes les deux savaient que c'était le moment ou jamais d'agir. Elles s'étaient mise d'accord pour que ce soit Octavia qui parle en première. Ici, la plupart des autres connaissaient son histoire et celle de son frère, et ils étaient généralement d'accord sur le fait qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être enfermée.

Octavia s'avança vers la masse de prisonniers qui se regroupaient au centre de la prison. D'ordinaire, les seuls sons que l'on pouvait percevoir était celui du silence, ou de la voix des gardes, mais là...Un brouhaha indescriptible régnait dans l'ensemble de la prison.

-Écoutez-moi! Hurla Octavia. Écoutez-moi!

Mais personne ne l'écouta. Elle se tourna vers Clarke, les épaules affaissées en signe de défaite. Clarke ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Comment attirer l'attention de centaines de personnes, sans micro et alors qu'une alarme incendie résonnait toujours? On ne peut pas. Pas avec du son en tout cas.

Clarke attrapa le bras de Octavia et elle la poussa vers la seule issue de secours.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous? Lui demanda la brune. On doit les mettre de notre côté, maintenant! Confia-t-elle en insistant lourdement sur son dernier mot, l'urgence se faisant ressentir dans sa voix.

-On n'y arrivera pas comme ça…

-Alors comment?

Elles arrivèrent juste devant la porte, et une idée frappa Octavia.

-Pourquoi on n'a pas penser à partir juste après avoir déclencher l'alarme? Murmura Octavia tout bas.

-Avec les anciens systèmes, les cellules s'ouvraient plusieurs minutes avant la porte, répondit Clarke. Je ne pensait pas que cela ait put changé en quatre mois..

Clarke se tordait les doigts, nerveuse et confuse.

-Est-ce-qu'on doit partir ou est-ce-qu'on s'en tient au plan? Risqua de demander Octavia.

-Je...On s'en tient au plan, trancha la tête à la chevelure blonde. C'est plus sûr.

-De quelle manière tu arrives à penser qu'il est plus sûr…

-Octavia! S'ils nous voient partir maintenant, ils vont penser que nous ne cherchons qu'à sauver notre peau, qu'on les laissent derrière, et à la minute où on se retrouvera en face à face avec eux, on ne pourra pas compter sur eux.

Octavia expira longuement, comprenant le point de vue de Clarke. Elles auraient sûrement besoin d'eux pour empêcher le décollage du vaisseau Exodus.

-d'accord, mais comment tu comptes attirer leur attention?

Clarke s'adossa contre un des murs près de la porte, regardant la foule de détenus se diriger vers elles.

-Pas besoin. Ils viennent à nous tout seul.

-Alors vous êtes celles qui nous ont libérer? Questionna Arthur, un des mineurs emprisonné, en tête de la masse d'adolescent.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête en même temps.

-Pourquoi? Redemanda-t-il, un air méfiant sur le visage. Si la plupart des gens pensent qu'il est préférable de nous laisser crever,il doit bien y avoir une raison.

-Je suis comme toi. Comme vous, affirma Octavia. Je suis ici parce que je suis née, c'est tout. Et je sais que la majorité des personnes ici n'ont rien fait pour mériter d'être enfermée.

-Et toi? C'est parce que tu ne penses pas faire partie de nous que tu dis rien? Interrogea Arthur.

-Peut-être que je n'ai juste rien à dire.

Si elle jouait la carte du mystère, et comme aucun d'eux ne semblait la connaître ou reconnaître, elle serait protégée.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

Clarke se mordit la lèvre, jeta un coup d'œil à Octavia, puis elle ravala sa salive.

-Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. Concentrons-nous sur le vaisseau Exodus.

Des murmures ont de nouveau parcourus la foule.

Depuis qu'elles avaient tout dévoiler à propos de «la navette de la dernière chance» aux détenus ( elles avaient penser que c'était le seul moyen de les calmer et de refréner leurs envies de pervenche) dans le but d'essayer de stopper ou du moins essayer, de ralentir le décollage du vaisseau, ils semblaient tous enclin à les aider.

-Le plus urgent,c'est de localiser l'emplacement du vaisseau. Ensuite, il faudra qu'on l'empêche de décoller en le reprenant des mains de la «haute-société», dicta Clarke.

Des protestations s'élevèrent. Elles entendirent des personnes s'exclamant qu'elles n'allaient pas se mettre à obéir aux autres maintenant, que si elles voulaient quelque chose, elles n'avaient qu'à le faire elle-même.

-Dans 70 heures ont sera tous morts! Cria Octavia pour bien se faire entendre. Sauf si nous les empêchons de décoller! Ne le faîtes pas pour nous, faîtes le pour vous!

Sur ces mots, Clarke et Octavia surent qu'elles avaient tout fait et tout tenter pour les convaincre de les aider à mettre des bâtons dans les roues au projet du sachant cela, elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de quitter la prison. Le mieux étant de les laisser mariner et de leur laisser penser qu'ils tenaient les rennes -ce qui était en partie vrai.

-Et s'ils refusent de nous aider? Ou pire, s'ils nous aident mais que tout ce termine dans un bain de sang?

-Personne n'est tout à fait coupable ou tout à fait innocent. Il y aura des morts, et avec un peu de chance, des survivants. A nous de nous assurer que les choses ne soient pas déjà hors-de-contrôle.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ma petite note:<strong>_ Ce chapitre n'est peut-être pas "LE" chapitre le plus essentiel ou passionnant de l'histoire, mais je sens que j'avais besoin de l'écrire, aller savoir...

J'espère que ça vous aura plus!

Si j'ai dû retard dans la mise en ligne d'un prochain chapitre, les informations seront écrites sur mon profil :D


	7. 70 heures

_**Ma petite note:**_ 1 mois et 1 jours plus tard, voici la suite :D J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire mes nouveaux projets, et réfléchir à la suite. Quoiqu'il arrive, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fanfiction sans être parvenue à la finir.

Comme j'ai trouvé mon début un peu lent, je vais ajouter un dose de peps en plus à ma fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Deux heures de sa vie, c'est ce que ça lui avait prit pour pénétrer dans la salle de contrôle de l'Arche. Au début, il avait prévu de suivre le plan que Clarke avait échafaudé quatre mois plus tôt, mais il s'était finalement résolut à une opération plus discrète. Il avait dû voler du chloroforme dans les réserves médicinales de l'Arche (qui était déjà presque vide et dont l'accès était totalement libre) afin d'endormir les deux gardes qui gardaient l'entrée de la pièce et qui portaient sur eux les clés magnétiques capables d'ouvrir la porte. Après avoir traîner leur corps endormie à l'intérieur de la salle, il avait dût couper le courant qui passait par la porte, ainsi qu'il avait été obligé de verrouiller du mieux qu'il le pouvait la trappe au sol qui reliait la salle de contrôle à toutes les stations de l'Arche. Depuis Clarke, le conseil avait décidé de rendre de nouveau accessible les tunnels, en cas d'assaut. Il devait faire vite, après tout, il ne lui restait plus que soixante-dix heures avant le décollage du vaisseau Exodus. Soit il arrivait à mettre sa sœur en sécurité et la faire embarquer, soit il échouait pitoyablement et il s'en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie (qui serait beaucoup plus courte que prévu s'il ne réussissait pas à sauver sa peau au passage).<p>

Bellamy s'assit devant l'ordinateur central, tout en souhaitant avoir un peu plus de chance avec l'informatique que d'habitude. Il commença à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier,ignorant le signaux d'alarme en rouge qui clignotait au bas de l'écran. Il avait plus important à faire. Il vérifia que les systèmes de communication n'étaient pas brouillés, puis il brancha la caméra, régla le son et afficha la liste sur un des petits écrans sur les côtés. Il prit une grande inspiration et démarra la connexion vidéo, se connectant à tous les canals de l'Arche par la même occasion, essayant d'ignorer l'idée qu'un gros plan de sa tête serait bientôt affiché en grand sur tous les écrans des treize stations et y comprit celle de la prison. Peut-être que Octavia, ou que Clarke, le regarderait.

Clarke….

Un des boutons se mit à clignoter, puis Bellamy se lança, sachant que tous les yeux serraient tournés vers lui.

«Ce message est destiné à tous les habitants de l'Arche. Ou plutôt, aux 2300 personnes qui vont mourir dans moins de 70 heures, sans même le savoir.»

«Je m'appelle Bellamy Blake et je vais partie de la classe ouvrière, tout comme vous. Il y à quelques années, ils ont tués ma mère pour avoir mis au monde ma sœur, et il ont emprisonnée cette dernière, comme si cela n'était pas déjà assez.»

Bellamy baissa la tête, pour éviter que tout le monde voit ses yeux embués de larme. Si c'était sa seule chance de faire ses adieux à sa sœur, il devait la saisir.

«Octavia. Si tu m'écoutes, saches que je t'aimes plus que je ne pourrais jamais aimer personne. Tu es celle qui m'empêche d'être un monstre et de prendre ma revanche sur tous ceux qui nous ont blessés. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime, petite sœur.»

Il fixa de nouveau l'objectif de la caméra

«Est-ce-que le mot Exodus vous dit quelque chose? Je suis sûr que non. C'est le nom qu'ils ont donnés à l'un de leur projet classé secret, qui à pour but de transporter 700 personnes sur Terre,en cas de défaillance de l'Arche.»

Bellamy ravala sa salive avant de continuer son discours.

«Et bien devinez quoi? L'Arche se meurt et chaque seconde où l'on respire, et bientôt, il n'y aura plus assez d'oxygène pour tout le monde. Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire. Vous pourriez penser que je ne suis qu'une sorte de menteur, ou quelque chose de genre, et je ne pourrais pas vous en vouloir de ne pas me croire. Si une personne que je ne connaissais pas me disait que j'allais mourir, je ne la prendrais pas au sérieux.»

Bellamy manipula l'écran digital de l'ordinateur et il se débrouilla de manière à ce que les documents qu'il avait découvert se retrouvent affichés sur toutes les interfaces où son petit discours était diffusé.

«Ce sont des documents officiels, qui étaient gardés sous forme cryptée dans les dossiers du conseil de l'Arche. Ils stipulent toutes les règles du projet Exodus et confirment son existence, ainsi que la déficience d'oxygène de l'Arche. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le vaisseau Exodus à une faible capacité car il ne peut accueillir que 700 personnes. Or nous sommes plus de 3000 sur l'Arche.»  
>Bellamy marqua un temps de pause pour laisser aux personnes qui ignoraient tout des plans secrets de l'Arche digérer la nouvelle. Il entendit des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte, mais il essaya de ne pas laisser l'inquiétude transparaître sur son visage. Si Clarke avait pût tenir des heures et des heures sans se faire arrêter, il le pouvait aussi.<br>«Il n'existe qu'un prototype Exodus, et malheureusement, son activation nécessite une quantité d'énergie suffisante à la destruction interne de l'Arche, se traduisant par une baisse significative des températures, capable de tuer les 2300 personnes toujours à bord de l'Arche, si elles ne meurent pas avant à cause du manque d'oxygène.»  
>Il pensa à la réaction de Clarke quand il lui avait apprit que 700 personnes vivraient quand même, et qu'il resterait donc de l'espoir à la race humaine.<br>«Certains d'entre-vous pensent sûrement que c'est une solution qui limiterait les pertes, et que nous avons tous nos chances pour survivre. C'est faux. Eux vivront, nous mourrons . Et par eux, j'entends les personnes considérées comme élevées socialement, comme les membres du conseils ou les anciens membres du conseil, à l'exception de certains ingénieurs dont ils auront besoin une fois sur Terre.»

Bellamy ne releva pas que personne ne savait si la Terre était habitable et vivable par l'humain, après que si peu de temps se soit écoulé depuis les derniers bombardements nucléaires. Inutile de s'encombrer avec des détails.

«Voici la liste des 700 personnes qui seront à bords de ce vaisseau: Thelonius Jaha, Wells Jaha, Marcus Kane, Abbygaël Griffin, C… , Mark Rugger,Adèle Martin...»

Bellamy omit volontairement le prénom de Clarke, après tout, même s'il lançait les habitants de la classe ouvrière de l'Arche après les traces des 700 privilégiés, une partie de lui ne voulait pas que Clarke soit en danger. Elle avait peut-être agit stupidement à l'annonce de sa survie proche, mais il refusait de croire qu'elle était comme cela. La fille à laquelle il avait fait sa promesse était toujours là, il allait jute devoir creuser un peu pour la retrouver.

Bellamy continua à citer les noms des personnes qui avaient un ticket VIP pour le vaisseau Exodus, sans même flancher sous la pression des coups de plus en plus brusques, qui résonnaient contre la trappe et la porte blindée de l'entrée.

* * *

><p>Clarke et Octavia, ainsi que le reste des prisonniers venaient à peine de débarquer dans la station où était concentrée la majeure partie de la population ouvrière, que tous les écrans s'allumèrent en même temps et affichèrent la tête de Bellamy.<p>

-Pitié, dit-moi que ce gars n'est pas mon frère...supplia Octavia tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était bien lui.

«Ce message est destiné à tous les habitants de l'Arche. Ou plutôt, aux 2300 personnes qui vont mourir dans moins de 70 heures, sans même le savoir.» commença la voix de Bellamy à l'écran.

-Mais à quoi tu penses? Demanda Clarke à l'image de Bellamy.

-Je te l'ai dit, il veut mettre l'Arche à feu et à sang.

-Non, ça ne peux pas juste être ça. Il doit vouloir créer une sorte de diversion avant de pouvoir accéder à la navette Exodus et…

Clarke ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire ensuite. Après tout elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça et elle ne pouvait pas réussir à raisonner comme lui, ou se mettre à sa place.

«...je t'aime, petite sœur.»

Clarke se retourna vers Octavia qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle espérait vraiment que ces deux-là se reverraient un jour.

Clarke observa les réactions des autres au fur et à mesure que Bellamy leur révélait le plan du conseil. Tandis que les uns semblaient bouillir de rage, les autres s'échangeaient des regards choqués et des murmures inquiets. Seule Clarke était anxieuse à l'idée que quelqu'un la reconnaisse comme n'étant pas une des leurs car elle était née du "bon" côté de l'Arche.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine à la seconde où il prononça les premiers noms de la liste.

«Thelonius Jaha, Wells Jaha, Marcus Kane, Abigail Griffin, C… , Mark Rugger,Adèle Martin...»

Son monde s'arrêta de tourner. Il n'avait pas prononcer son nom! Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée,voir reconnaissante vis-à-vis de lui, ou bien peut-être que c'était en fait la manière à Bellamy de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas sa place sur l'Exodus et qu'il lui en voulait? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

-On doit partir d'ici le plus vite possible,murmura Octavia à son oreille.

Clarke approuva d'un mouvement de tête, emboîtant le pas à Octavia qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie de cette station.

-Griffin? Comme dans Clarke Griffin? Cria une voix, s'élevant par dessus la foule.

Clarke reconnut celle d'un des adolescents à qui elle avait parlé. Elle avait pourtant fait attention à ne pas leur mentionner son nom et son prénom.

Les deux filles ne s'arrêtèrent pas, elles n'avaient pas le temps si elles voulaient arriver à la prochaine station; celle où était la cafétéria, les salles de cours et le reste des dortoirs.

-Où est-ce-que tu vas princesse? Vers ton vaisseau spatial? Questionna une autre voix masculine tout près d'elle.

Surprise, elle lâcha la main de la soeur de Bellamy, qu'elle tenait depuis là. Elle cria le nom d'Octavia, mais personne ne lui répondit. Clarke passa ses mains sur son visage, non seulement pour éviter que l'on ne la trouve, mais aussi parce qu'elle était totalement désespérée et qu'elle savait que malgré tous les discours du monde, elle n'arriverait jamais à les convaincre qu'elle était de leur côté et qu'elle pensait comme eux que la liste des passagers

Quelqu'un attrapa violemment le bras de Clarke et la tira encore plus loin d'Octavia qu'elle ne l'était déjà, la plaquant fermement contre un mur.

-Toi, tu ne vas nul part.


End file.
